Stay
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: She had expected him to be furious, beside himself... but not this, nothing like this- not broken.There was nothing she could do but hold him. Hold him and feel so weak and singular in the entire universe that was the pain and burdened existence of him.


A/n- I tried to make a real plot, I swear. Mostly it's an excuse to write smut. Don't hurt me!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**WARNING: This contains ****explicit**** sexual material. If you do not wish to read, please don't!**

* * *

**Stay**

* * *

"I don't understand." Her breath was coming in slow, long raking gasps.

His gold eyes cast themselves elsewhere, "You were nearly killed today. I can't- _won't_- have that happening again. I'm taking you home."

He had caught her just before bed, as the long shadows of moonlight parted through the arched ceiling of the hallway to splash upon the floor. Her door was halfway open when she heard his boots click-clicking upon the stone outside. Yumemi had turned, resignedly, to see him standing in the doorway. She had expected him to be furious, beside himself... but not this, nothing like _this-_ not _broken_.

"No…." her voice barely choked out, "No I can't. You can't do this. We've nearly got it. We've nearly won."

"Yumemi-"

Fear took hold of her so fast it made her head spin. She felt sick. She couldn't go back, what would she do there? The emotions swirling themselves within the pit of her stomach solidified into something resolute, something dangerous.

"I'm not going."

Munto took hold of her shoulders, bending just slightly so that he was truly eye-to-eye with her. "I cannot protect you."

"I don't need protection."

A sigh, and the King looked elsewhere, gaze full of an unregistered pain that Yumemi didn't think he realized was reflected there. How did she read him so well? There was a thought straining to be heard, something her mind was screaming, but the panic rising like bile in her throat prevented her from registering it.

"You can't leave me like this," she continued. He looked back.

Now he was angry, "Why _not_. I am more than capable of doing this without you. You've done your job."

Yumemi bristled, "Liar."

"Don't-"

"You're lying. _Stop it_."

His face was so close to hers; she could see every single pinprick of color upon his skin. Munto shook her, once, before grounding out his next words, "What would you have me do, then? Have you here where you most certainly _will _die? Do you have any idea what I would do if that happened?"

The bubble of terror within her stomach began to rise into unshed tears. "I am not leaving." And Yumemi was surprised that her voice had risen a few degrees in volume. Munto's grip upon her shoulders tightened.

"_Why_?" His voice was pleading, so much so that she had never heard before. "Why do this?"

"Because," she sobbed, the noise having escaped her clamped lips. "I won't leave **you**!" Yumemi tensed. She hadn't meant to say it- He would be furious now. She thought herself so very foolish…

Instead, he dropped his hold of her, although his tone was soft-as-ash deadly. "I'm doing this _for_ you."

"No! You're not! I've given everything, _everything_ to you! Why won't you accept it? Why are you so afraid?"

He grimaced.

"Why? Tell me!"

"Because I am afraid of loosing the one thing- the one person who is precious to me!"

And he was yelling too, and they were both breathing so hard, and Yumemi was rooted to the spot.

"Munto…"

"I-" he began, but nothing came. He must have had some sort of epiphany.

Well, Yumemi was having an epiphany of her own.

Munto loved her.

He was wanting to keep her safe because he cared so, so deeply.

And that's what the feeling was that she had ignored for so long.

She loved _him_.

Slowly he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead, then moved to leave. To walk away and leave so much unspoken because he simply _couldn't_ bear her watching him with such eyes. But Yumemi grabbed hold of his clothing, wrenching Munto back to her with a force she did not know she was capable of possessing.

The result was instantaneous. He pushed her sideways against the door frame in one fluid motion, fisting his hands within the locks of her hair, tipping her head back to expose her throat. Yumemi's clover eyes looked pleadingly upwards into Munto's gold, and she saw the thin veil of lust hanging there.

He was making some kind of terrible peace with himself. Perhaps, Yumemi thought fleetingly, his resolve was breaking. She was breaking him…

Slowly, as if unsure of himself, Munto leant to capture Yumemi's lips with his. She gasped against him, widening her mouth to his. He groaned softly into her warmth, and his lips pressed so firmly, Yumemi had the distinct impression that he was trying to imprint himself upon her _soul,_ let alone her body.

There was nothing she could do but hold him. Hold him and feel so weak and singular in the entire universe that was the pain and burdened existence of him. She heard a whimper escape her lips; air became an increasing necessity.

Breaking momentarily, Munto drug his mouth over to her jaw, nipping at the skin as he went. Yumemi squirmed against him, pulling closer as he pushed. Yumemi's back uncurled against the wall, her hips hitting first before the rest of her spine elongated over the surface. She was hardly aware, as the King above once again captured her lips in a searing kiss, how the door had suddenly become closed.

Munto looked completely undone.

"Stay." Yumemi whispered against him, "Stay." And she could feel his hands behind her back, fingers nimbly taking the ties on her nightdress and pulling them apart.

Shaking, Munto pulled away Surprisingly, his voice was level, possibly calm, but his eyes betrayed him. "Say it."

She knew exactly what he meant.

"I love you."

A low noise issued from deep within his chest, and he leaned forward to pin her as the dress was stripped from her shoulders and down her front. She could feel his hips against hers.

The air chilled Yumemi's skin, and the heat now pumping white-hot through her veins made her head swim. A knot of barely repressed warmth shot down close to her navel as she realized Munto was unclasping the fastener that held his tunic. Their contact parted briefly as Yumemi's dress was pushed hastily to the floor; Munto's shirt went with it.

Now the girl was fully aware of what was going to happen, and how much power she had to end it there, just like this. They could stop, now, and leave each other to wait out the morning their own tight cocoon of hot remorse- but… she didn't _want _it to end.

Tipping up onto her toes, Yumemi pressed her body against Munto's, feeling him stiffen as her naked breast lay flush against his chest.

He paused, cupping her face in his hands, laying a delicate kiss upon her lips. Yumemi was shaking, she knew, but her eyes were in a straight stare, locked with his. Briefly, a silent question hung between them, but she issued no note of protest.

Munto pulled her from the wall in a fluid motion, a hand between her shoulder blades and his head dipping to her chest. Yumemi gasped, eyes fluttering closed, as he swept her towards the bed, setting her down lightly before pressing her backwards, lips attending to the honeyed swell of her breast before he leaned up again.

He was hovering over her, not yet descending his weight onto Yumemi's slight body. Briefly, she tried to hook her legs around his, but Munto evaded her. A whimper as she was denied, unsure why he was still so far away from her body.

Yumemi's eyes blinked open, heat blooming upon her face.

He was watching her.

His eyes swept over her bare body, eyebrows creased just slightly.

"Gods," he breathed, voice barely there. "Yumemi, you're beautiful." She smiled, and the blush deepened. Munto looked down, staring at her bare stomach before catching her gaze again. A flicker of pain shadowed his face. "I never meant that I did not need you… I-"

A finger, her finger, pressed against Munto's lips.

"I know. It's okay…"

"We should stop…"

"Why?"

Yumemi was amused that he had no response.

Slowly the belt buckle round his waist was undone, and the trappings adorning his legs were stripped away; all of this while he bent in to suck the soft spot behind her ear. Yumemi's eyes closed, relaxing to the feel of his lips upon the vein under her skin, pulling at the blood welling below the translucent surface. It was at the point when the mark near became almost painful that Munto pressed his body upon hers.

Her eyes snapped open.

_God_,_ he was so warm_.

Yumemi could feel every inch of his skin; his chest, broad, against hers, his hips, heavy, upon the juncture of her thighs, and the heated length of him pressed like a firebrand against the curve of her stomach. Munto's hands came to flutter around her shoulders, running petal soft lines down her skin.

His mouth was near the shell of her ear, and she could feel his panting, rasping breath.

Slowly, tentatively, Yumemi shifted her legs so they pulled at his thighs. A swift, searing kiss, and then Munto led trailing marks down her throat and chest as he moved lower- ever lower. His palms supported- barely- his weight, and Yumemi could see his arms were trembling.

As his knee went to press on the inside of Yumemi's right thigh, she hitched her leg up. He took hold and pulled it over his waist. His other hand rested firmly on her hip.

Their eyes locked together.

Yumemi realized he had paused for her, giving her one more moment to recant her unspoken offer. She smiled, shy and beaming.

"Yumemi… I love you."

She opened her mouth to return the sentiment. Yet, all that issued forth was a sharp gasp because he had suddenly pushed up and in and all Yumemi could do was go completely and utterly ridged.

Hot and molten, a pain spread swiftly from the very core of her.

At her pause, Munto faltered, immobile.

"Yumemi…" his voice shook, his whole _body_ shook, and his eyes pressed together for a long moment. Through her haze, Yumemi realized that he was biting his lip.

"Oh," she breathed, making a bout of small huffy noises. Munto leant down, holding her close, kissing her lips with a soft tenderness. Yumemi shifted, adjusting, gasping.

A low growl reverberated from within Munto's chest.

And then he _moved_, pulling away only to rush up and meet her again. The first rocking motion was so forceful Yumemi was pushed along the bed a few inches. Her back came away from the sheets, but Munto's hands forced her down.

The pain that had been so slight and brief was dissolved almost instantly.

He was gritting his teeth together, fingers dug almost painfully into her skin. She wanted him to look at her-

A gasping draw and pull and push.

She wanted him to catch her eyes so she could watch the stoic bullion melt as he moved with her-

He made a low panting noise against her throat as the force of him came down again.

Experimentally, Yumemi rose in turn to meet him. A sharp noise from his lips, perhaps a curse, fell effortlessly as the contact deepened by her movement.

A fluttering pervaded her heart, rushing south to coalesce with the other lightning sizzles as he struck her.

His name was whimpered, and at that Munto opened his eyes to find her. Half-massed, he looked strained and sleepy at the same time; drugged. But Yumemi got what she wanted; he wasn't looking away from her. And his eyes were bright, feverish.

Every time he pulled her down onto him a muscle twitched on his temple, and his teeth would grit. But by then the rhythm had increased, and Yumemi was trying desperately to keep up.

Yet… something else besides the unconscious effort to harmonize was rendering Yumemi to little more then a ridged bow. Her hands found Munto's forearms and gripped with all the strength, head tossing back against the soft sheets just as the tightening within her stomach ricochet outward. Starts burst against her vision, and the heat so wrapped up within her moved like liquid fire down her legs and up her torso.

Her mouth opened in a wide gasp and her body clamped down upon itself.

In a sudden shuttering movement she felt something strike within her a final blow. The heat over her body met again with her, and this time it did not draw away. One sharp, low-panting gasp and then the noises that had been murmured against Yumemi's skin ceased.

Now there was only silence save their joined breathing.

Munto collapsed partway, leaning his weight over her and onto his right forearm. Yumemi found his lips and gathered him for a long, long kiss. His movements were stilted, slow, and although Yumemi had moved her arms to cup his face, he was for the most part still immobile.

He did however find the strength to groan against her mouth.

Yumemi felt his chest heave against hers. A moment went by where she used this new vulnerability to explore him, something she had never done previous. Yumemi's tongue swept his mouth as she let her fingers trail over his chest and down his sides. She hit one particularly sensitive spot where his hip rested, for he twitched and flinched at the tickling sensation. She raked her fingers over his back and tailbone.

Pulling back, Munto separated their lips. He still said nothing as he adjusted his position, moving away from where they were so hewn together, rolling over to the side as to alleviate the crushing weight upon the girl.

Still clutching him, Yumemi followed, draping herself over his chest in a boneless state of ecstasy. Munto's hand found her hair and ran his fingers through it soothingly.

"Are you still going to send me away?" Her voice felt small and breakable; awkward in the once consuming silence.

Munto watched her, eyes drinking in the sight of her lying limp over his body. There was no tension within the golden orbs, just contentment.

"… If you truly wanted to stay I could have not denied you."

Yumemi smiled, resting her head in the crook of his arm. "Thank you."

The King breathed a long sigh, as if he wanted to say something about it being _him_ who should be thanking _her_, but said nothing.

"I love you, Munto." Yumemi watched as a rare smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"I love _you_, Yumemi."

The girl curled around the soft silky warmth that was the shared heat of them, calm lapping waves of moonlight over the gossamer bed.

As Yumemi drifted off, she felt his fingers making long raking trails down her back.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

A/n- aaaah, my first M. I hope it wasn't too bad [cringe]. I tried to keep them in-character as possible. Anyway, I hope this at least _worked_ as an M fic T/////T

Please give me some feedback!


End file.
